


One Night Robot

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mechaphilia, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, set after events of Mega Man 3, you can skip the plot if you are that horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your friend made you watch Hard Man's match at work and you met him partying at a bar after work. Nothing more ;)
Relationships: Hard Man/Reader, implied past Wood Man/Reader
Kudos: 21





	One Night Robot

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA FINALLY ITS DONE I CAN REST NOW  
> I am so sleepy and I finished this at 4 am, so sorry if there's any mistakes in wording, english is also not my first language. 
> 
> This takes place after Mega Man 3 event, I kinda steal the idea where Mega Man saves Wily's robots and redeem them from the comic, and I also took some inspirations with robot dicks from good fics I read here and reimagined it with my own. 
> 
> But this is my first reader-insert fic and I'm excited to share it with you all! I hope you enjoyed

It’s been weeks, or even… months? Since the end of Dr. Wily’s third attempt at world domination, a certain famous little boy in blue manages to stand up to stop him bravely. However, it all happened in space… moon to be specific. So not much on earth happened aside from several annoying communication problems and several satellites being destroyed. It’s all thanks to that boy named Megaman’s hard work that the world is saved again… yay…! 

Speaking of which, Megaman manages to save the core chips of robots that were completely turned into junk by him so that they can have their redemption, just like what he did with Wily’s robots before… they’ll be under supervision of Dr. Light and his robots of course. 

* * *

… And that’s all you’ve heard from the news. You tried remembering what are the names of those robots who are in the process of redeeming themselves, but to save your life you couldn’t remember all of them. There was Top Man, Shadow Man… Snake… Man…? Ah, who cares. As long as they’re no longer causing chaos to others it doesn’t matter. They’re just going to be your robot coworker… who happens to be an ex-war criminal, nothing weird for sure. 

You continued to work, even with robot’s help, this whole office work is still very hectic. There are some limitations that robots have and humans don't have after all.

After a while, you were called by your superior to make a drink for him. You got up from your station and quickly made your way through.

As you arrived at the break room, one of your friends called out to you.

“Hey! Check this out! Hard Man is on TV! And he’s packing serious punches!!” They pointed at the television across the couch. 

“Isn’t this past your break time? Come on, get your lazy ass to work again!” not caring about whatever —man or whatever sport is on tv, you tried pulling your friend from their seat, however, they didn’t want to move, instead, they pulled you into the couch. “Whoa! Hey! Careful!” You protested.

“Just let me finish! In case you didn't know he was one of Wily’s robots who tried to conquer the world months ago! Now he participates in sumo and he’s. So. Cool!! And look! His match just started!” Your friend tugs on your blazer and points at the television where there are two robots facing each other in a ring. 

One robot in particular catches your eye. His body is very large and he’s covered in dark blue from head to toe save for his artificial face, he also has a yellow core-like gem on his chest. _He seems very strong_ , you thought. 

“Oh God I LOVE watching all his matches! I’m usually not into… _into_ robots, but he’s something else! Just… look!”

“Listen, I appreciate you trying to get me into whatever you like, but I gotta make a drink for Boss,” You just remembered why you’re here, or you’ll be in big trouble. 

“Aw come on! Just five minutes! Boss wouldn’t mind!” Your friend is quite being pushy, “I want someone to watch Hard Man’s match with me, pleaaaase? I’ll invite you to a human-robot mixer next time!” they plead. 

“...Fine, just five minutes, after that, I’m done,” You finally gave in after that offer. You’ve been interested in going to a mixer after all. Maybe watching Hard Man’s match for five minutes won’t hurt… maybe.

And it was the biggest mistake you made.

You ended up watching more than you initially thought you would and got yourself in trouble with your superior. You admit, you were really sucked in Hard Man’s matches and once you start watching, you just couldn’t stop! However, that excuse won’t save you from getting absolutely scolded and leaving the rest of your day on a sour note. 

No matter how much your friend tried to cheer you up, every word they said felt like salt on the wound, but you didn’t want to sound rude, so you just simply thanked them and slither away from the office as soon as the working hour was done. 

* * *

  
  


You sighed as you made your way to the local bar near your home. You usually aren’t the one for drinking but on this particular day you really need to drink your mistakes away. You checked your purse and you see that you have spare cash for a bottle of cheap alcohol. 

Then, you found out the local bar seems quite crowded. You thought, _Maybe I should just buy beer cans from the convenience store and call it a night…_ before you heard cheering of the name that you just heard today.

_“Yeah! You were awesome today, Hard Man! Took down the best bots like a champ!”_

_“Wooo! You’re truly harder than steel!!”_

Then, you heard a deep and rugged voice that you also just heard from the TV today in a form of grunts and battle cries, now he sounds rather modest. 

_“Aw, it was no big deal. I’ve dealt with worse foes,”_

Hard Man.

Your heart stopped. _On second thought…_

You saw Hard Man’s match today, you saw how much of a powerful robot he is. However, that is all you know about him. Oh! And the fact that he was Dr. Wily’s robot who redeemed himself. 

Even though he got you into trouble earlier, you can’t exactly hate him. Well, it was your mistake after all, not his, you were too sucked in the match while he was on the match. 

With that in mind, you decided to enter the bar. You plan on just watching Hard Man from the distance and take a few shots and get home. Yep. That’s the plan. Nothing more.

As you enter, the noise becomes louder in your ears, it’s obvious that Hard Man is currently partying with others. Soon, your eyes see Hard Man with… two… five… six… seven? Others of his kind! That must be his fellow Wily Robots.

On the left of Hard Man, there’s a green and white robot who has a serpent-like helmet. He seems very drunk already, wrapping his arm around Hard Man while singing. His name is obviously Snake Man. And beside Snake Man, a dark blue ninja robot is trying to get him under control… you think his name is Shadow Man. 

At the left side of Shadow Man, an orange robot seems to be flirting with a pretty waitress, saying puns neither you or the waitress understand. _That must be Top Man,_ you thought. At the right side of Hard Man, you see a red robot with a magnet on his head… you’d be stupid if you think his name isn’t Magnet Man. Magnet Man seems to be having fun showering Hard Man in compliments while he himself is a bit tipsy. 

Besides Magnet Man, there is also a robot who waves around a trophy belt with his sharp needle-like arms, saying how much Hard Man rocks, for the life of you you can’t remember his name until the robot with needles on his head says, “Sit down, Spark, you’re embarrassing Hard Man,”

_Ah. Spark Man and Needle Man. Right._ You thought

Then, finally, besides Spark Man and Needle Man, you see a robot with light blue helmet is looking at a mirror and admiring himself, saying, “Ah, Gemini… you look beautiful as always~,” 

You winced a little at that. So his name is Gemini Man. 

And that’s all the Wily robots you’ve seen at the bar. You decided to settle somewhere far to not disturb them. They probably are some kind of celebrities since many humans and robots in the bar are looking at them in admiring and funny ways. 

You sighed and as you quickly made your way to the bar, someone stopped you with a loud, “HEY!”

You turned around to look at the source of the voice… and it’s the worst possible someone who could call you. 

“Why youuuzeeee been starrrring at uss huuuuh?? *hic*!” 

It's drunk Snake Man! 

You gulped. The other robots have noticed that you’ve been staring rather intensely at the group and are staring at you in return. It’s like all their previous activities are stopped because of you. 

You stood there awkwardly, “Uh… hello?” You awkwardly wave at them. 

“Don’t just ‘hello’ uzssss, weeeiirrdooooo *hic*!” Snake Man glared at you. “I seeezzzz… why youze been starrriiiing, huuuuh??” then, he approaches you and he gives you the nastiest stink eye you can ever see. 

“Snake! You’re being rude!” Hard Man stood up from his seat and grabbed the back of Snake Man’s collar and lifted him up with ease. 

“Leeeet goooo ooof meeeeee Haaarszzzddd!!! Let me at ‘em!!!” still seemingly drunk, Snake Man convulses against Hard Man. 

“Shadow, you should take him home. He’s too far gone,” like passing over a ball, Hard Man gives Snake Man to Shadow Man who soon realizes he’s still responsible for the serpent robot’s behavior. “Drinks on me tonight,”

“A-ah... sure, sure,” Shadow Man wraps Snake Man’s arm around his shoulder and bowed the group goodbye. “Come on, Snake, you gotta recharge,” he whispered to Snake Man.

“NooooooOOOOoooooOOOooo!!!” Snake Man yelled as Shadow Man drags him out of the bar. Then, his voice disappears as Shadow Man has gone from the bar. 

Then, awkward silence struck between you and the group after the two left. You really don’t know what to say, you feel like this day couldn’t get any worse than this. 

Suddenly, Hard Man broke the silence with clearing his throat, “Ahem… sorry for our friend being rude earlier… kind…?”

“Ma’am,” You continued his sentence to tell him what you referred to as. 

“Ah, yes. Ma’am,” Hard Man nodded. “Again, we’re sorry for our friend’s… rather… unfriendly behavior, he was just drunk I promise,” 

“I-it’s fine, I probably was being rude by staring too much at you all,” you shook your head. 

“If you want to join us, it’s no problem, you know~,” Top Man winked at you. “I always welcome a lovely lady like you,” 

“Top!” Hard Man hissed at him. 

“Sorry sorry, that was a joke,” Top Man laughed. 

“... Anyway, we’re sorry if we interrupted you, please go on ahead with what you were doing,” Hard Man then excuses himself. 

However,

“Top is right! Why don’t you join us?” Gemini Man chimed in. “We can have some fun just for tonight. Plus, when are you gonna have experience with some Wily robots again~?”

“Geminiii! I knew you would come through for me!” with sparkly eyes, Top Man lifts his hand for a high five and Gemini Man answers with his palm.

“You two—“ as Hard Man was about to blurt our another complain,

“That’s right, we never invite a human in our fun, why not do it for once?” Magnet Man suggested. “We somehow have to thank Snake for his drunk shenanigans for once,” 

“I’m not sure if this human would be comfortable around us—,” Hard Man frowned.

“You’re thinking too much on it, Hard,” Spark Man grinned, then he looked at you. “Besides, we need the human’s opinion. Hey! What do you say if you join us for the night? We promise to make it worth your while! Plus, Hard is gonna pay for your drinks! It’s a win-win situation!”

With Spark Man’s words sent into quite a pleasant surprise, you tried to think on it for a little. _Hey, if I hung out with Hard Man and his friends, I may get something to brag about to my friend… and they seem like nice robots! So… why not?_

And so you went with your gut and said, “Why not? I’ll join you guys if you truly are gonna pay for my drinks,” 

“Huzzah! The human has spoken!” Top Man cheered, then, he put his hand on Hard Man’s shoulder. “C’mon Hard, you haven’t socialized with a single human since our redemption! Life’s too short to be shy around ‘em!” 

Hard Man sighed and finally said in a given up tone, “Very well… I’ll let this slide, if you guys aren’t gonna go too crazy or weird her out,” 

“We won’t! Don’t worry your pretty big head,” Top Man winked, then he took your hand and asked. “By the way we can’t just call you ‘human’, you must have a name! What is it? From your uniform are you an office worker?”

And so you introduce yourself briefly. You just told these robots your name and your occupation. The robots simply nodded and said ‘Nice to meet you’ and re-introduce themselves in their own unique and colorful ways. You seem impressed by how much personality these robots have. 

Then, Needle Man took an empty chair from an empty dining table and offered you a seat politely while Top Man asked the bartender to get a really good drink for you. You’re astounded by how nice these robots are to a human stranger, considering they tried to take over the world once. 

As soon as you’re nicely seated and drinks are served to you, Spark Man opens the conversation, “Awright! Here’s to Hard Man’s victory and our new human friend, (name)!!”

The rest of the robots and you cheered. Though Hard Man still seems a little awkward, he tried to join in the merry. It feels nice for you to have new friends after this whole mess you called a day. 

They’re quite chatty robots, they tell you all about their previous dirty work and new jobs, some admitted they missed being in combat but their new line of work isn’t so bad after all. Since Shadow Man and Snake Man aren’t present, they told you about them too. Out of all of them, you thought Hard Man’s story piqued your interest the most.

Being designed initially as a combat robot, he at first found difficulty in finding jobs in a regular world where there’s not much fighting unless Dr. Wily is up on his shenanigans. He shuffled around jobs around his weight such as being in construction along with Bomb Man and Guts Man, but he didn’t feel like he belonged there, he couldn’t commit to working there and quitted after a week. 

Then, as he watched television, he found out about robotic sport matches. At first, he tried heavyweight boxing, but he couldn’t handle the pressure the first day and quitted, as he was about to give up, Gemini Man recommended him a sport he could get into: sumo. Hard Man was quite interested in that, and as he tried getting into it, the training was quite harsh, but he can overcome it and now he won the robot sumo championship. You found that quite charming and admirable that he could find something he wanted to do. 

As Hard Man finished telling his story, you can see his face is kind of flushed from embarrassment, he seemed like he doesn’t usually open up to strangers, and the other robots clapped their hands like they just heard the story for the first time. 

“Hahaha! It’s unusual for Hard to speak a lot!” Spark Man commented. “In front of a stranger nonetheless!”

“It’s probably the alcohol,” Gemini Man took a sip of his drink. “Either way, good for him,” 

“Come on you two, you know it was Top’s idea,” Hard Man sighed. 

“I told you to just tell us briefly!” Top Man laughed. “Not an entire essay!” 

“Argh… this must be what Gemini said then…” Hard Man groaned and put his drink down. “I’m done drinking for tonight,” 

You giggled at how cute the sight is, “It’s alright, Hard Man,” you said. “I liked that,” 

Hard Man’s face went from slight pink to covered in bright red color. You have no idea how robots can do that but you’re not about to question that. 

“Ha! Don’t compliment him if you’re a woman, (name)! He’ll turn bright red as soon after!” Top Man teased and winked at you. “Compliments from lovely ladies, especially the ones like you, is guaranteed to make him weak in the knees!”

“Top! Enough!” Hard Man nearly raises his voice, but he knows he has to restrain himself, you see his face is getting redder by any minute. You feel bad for him, but at the same time… he looks very cute in that face, you feel like you skipped a heartbeat. Just a little. 

“Hehehe! Just teasing you, man!” Top Man giggled, followed by other robots and you, much to Hard Man’s frustration.

* * *

Time passes so quickly when you’re having fun, and before you know it, it’s already midnight. Magnetman was the first to look at the clock and notified everyone if they were to go home later than that, the Light robots will get suspicious. Everyone ‘boos’ in unison, but nobody can fight against that statement, much to your confusion. They’re not children and obviously not bound to a curfew. 

“Don’t ask too much. It’s just the rules our new boss made,” Magnetman shrugged. “Anyway, a lady like you shouldn’t go home alone. One of us gotta accompany you home,”

“I’m fine on my own,” You refused. “Plus I’m not that tipsy,”

“You drank like five shots,” Gemini Man chimed in. “If I were human I would already passed out in the street naked if I were to be left alone,” 

“Oh come on, I have quite high alcohol tolerance,” You said as you nearly laughed at the thought of a human Gemini Man laying on the street naked. 

“...Around here is dangerous at midnight, I’ll take you home,” Hard Man spoke up, much to everyone’s surprise. 

“Hard??” Even Top Man couldn’t think of a teasing word this time. 

“I-I live around here, I know the safest way around! Please don’t trouble yourself,” You shook your head. 

“That still doesn’t guarantee and you know that,” Hard Man frowned. “It’s no trouble at all,” 

“Hard’s right,” Needle Man added. “I’ll cover for you when Dr. Light ask, Hard. Be careful, you two,”

“If that’s really okay with you all,” You gave out a long sigh. 

“Don’t worry about it, (name),” Hard Man’s frown turns to a soft expression. “Consider this another act of redemption from me,”

“Haha, you’ve done nothing wrong to me! You have nothing to redeem yourself for!” You giggled and gently bumped your fist to his arm. 

“W-well… I mean…” Hard Man starts to blush again, scratching his cheek. 

“Heh, just kidding, I know what you mean,” You smiled at him. “Of course I know some of the ordeal with you and what your old boss was trying to do,”

“Some?”

“Well… you can say I’m not too keep up with the news…” feeling quite embarrassed with yourself, you can only muster an ‘ehehe’ after Hard Man looks at you funny.

“... Anyway, hey, guys! I’ll see you all at…? Huh?” as Hard Man turns his head away from you to his comrades, he now just noticed all of them are all missing. “Huh?! Where are they?!”

“I guess they… left us… all alone now?” You tilted your head. 

“Damn they! What were they thinking!!” Hard Man grumbled. 

“W-well… you do say you want to take me home, right?” You awkwardly grinned. “Come now, you can scold them later,” 

“Good idea, let’s go,” Hard Man huffed. 

* * *

_I’m walking on my own with Hard Man!_

_Man… my friend would be so jealous…._

You thought as you and Hard Man walked together along the empty dark road, only being slightly illuminated by buildings and city lights. You and him have been making small talk to pass the time, mostly exchanging words about daily life and interests. 

“... And then Snake would fight with Gemini over the last can of E Tank in the storage… even though I was on the way to bringing more home. I swear these robots can be a handful…” Hard Man sighed as he put his palm over his face.

You laughed at the story, “You seem like you keep these robots in order!” you commented.

“It’s either me or Shadow or Needle. The rest are just kind of chaotic,” 

“I’m jealous. I wish I had fun housemates,” You sheepishly said. “I’ve been living alone for five years. It gets boring pretty easy,”

“Don’t you have friends at work?”

“I do! And I appreciate them, but someone who lives together with me… would be nice you know,” 

“... Hm… I see…” not wanting to pry further, Hard Man chooses to close his mouth. 

“But hey, Hard Man. I heard there are more Wily robots than just you eight! Tell me about them!”

“Oh! They do, they also live with us. There are Metal Man, Air Man, Bubble Man, Quick Man, Crash Man, Flash Man, Heat Man, and Wood Man,”

Wood Man. 

That familiar name rang in your head suddenly. You accidentally muttered that name out loud, “Wood Man…”

“I’m sorry?” confused, Hard Man hovers over to you to hear you more clearly. 

“Oh! I-it’s nothing!” You shook your hands. “A-also! Oh! I think we arrived at my apartment now!” 

Hard Man just noticed the big and tall building that towers over both of you. The two of you are in front of the entrance to the building where it’s at the side of the road. 

“Ah… I… I see. I guess this is goodbye now,” Hard Man bowed down. “Thank you for tonight. It was fun I admit,” 

“No problem, thank you for paying for my drinks and for all the chat we had,” you smiled at him. Then, without realizing, you took advantage of him bowing down and kissed his cheek, which sent both him and you at a surprise. 

Hard Man quickly retreats his head and holds his cheek, you can tell his face is warming up. 

You realized what you were doing and become just as flustered, mustering every excuse you can blurt out, “Ah! I’m… I’m sorry! I didn’t know what I was doing and I—I…!!!”

“... Again…” Hard Man muttered. 

“H-huh?!”

Hard Man bent down and offered you his cheek, “I said… again…. please,”

You stood there, frozen. _Did… did THE Hard Man himself just asked for another kiss?_

One minute. Two minutes of silence. 

Hard Man got quite impatient at your lack of response that he suddenly cupped your cheeks and pressed his lips against yours. It was a quick peck, but it felt… surprisingly warm for a robot kiss. His artificial lips felt soft against yours. It’s not all that bad, you feel like you wanted more. 

As Hard Man was about to let go, you grabbed his hands and deepened the kiss, locking your lips together. Hard Man shot his eyes open in surprise… but he soon gets what you mean and as he was about to taste your mouth…

“AHEM!”

You two immediately broke the kiss hearing the voice from behind. 

“Sorry, but this is a public place,” a security robot clears their throat. “Please continue your… thing somewhere,” 

“Oh! We… we’re sorry!!” You apologized while your face was flushed in crimson red while Hard Man turns the other way and covers his face in pure embarrassment. 

“Hard Man, come,” you take his hand.

“Huh?” Hard Man slowly turns his head to you.

“We can continue in my apartment,” you winked at him. 

“B-but… Dr. Light…!”

“Your friend got you covered, right? Come on! Before we make a scene here,” you pulled him but it was futile. 

“I-I guess I have no choice…” Hard Man murmured. 

* * *

_THIS WAS A MISTAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEE_ , both of you thought as you two only sit awkwardly at both edges of your bed. You and Hard Man didn’t share a single word after that one exchange in the front building. 

You thought you were being bold by inviting Hard Man to your building. But for what?! Making out?? Or even…. having sex with him??? 

Your head is going crazy with all the thoughts. This could go in so many ways, you could just say fuck it and fuck that big robot right there or you just let him go home and never see him again to save the embarrassment. 

No. No no not the second option. _There’s no turning back_ , you thought.

“Hey, Hard Man…” you opened the conversation. 

“Y-yes?!” Hard Man is startled but the sudden noise. 

“Have you had… one before?” 

“Had… what?”

“You know… that,” you didn’t want to say the exact word out of pure embarrassment.

“What do y-you mean?” Hard Man asked.

You sighed and swallowed all your embarrassment and said it out loud. “Have you fucked someone before?!”

Hard Man’s face is now covered in red and he nearly passes out from the question. But instead, he made an ‘Ahem’ voice and answered, “I’ve had… some before… but never with a human…”

“I… I see,” then, you slowly feel more bold hearing those words and start unbuttoning your shirt. You could be Hard Man’s first human fuck, and that’s kind of something to brag about. “Then, mind if I become your first human?”

“Huh…? What do you…?” Hard Man slo-owly looks at you and is surprised to see you strip right in front of him. “(Name)?!”

“Well? What do you say, Hard Man…?” You asked as you continued to unbutton until you reveal your bra. 

“I…. I….” Hard Man’s hands are shaking. “I mean s-sure…. but… are YOU sure about this…? I mean… I’m a powerful robot and I don’t want to break you in half with my strength,”

“Oh hush, I’ve had one with a robot like you in the past and it wasn’t that bad,” you reassured him. “Just go slow,” 

“You had one with a robot before…?” Hard Man squinted one of his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, it’s a long story,” you impatiently approach Hard Man as you reach him, patting his cheek with your hand. “It doesn’t matter now… the most important thing is… I’m looking forward to my second one,” even though it’s very embarrassing, you tried everything you could to seduce him.

Hard Man can only stare and freeze in place. He couldn’t do anything and he can’t make that bold of a movement like he did before. 

“I guess it’s my turn for revenge now, hmm?” You cupped Hard Man’s cheek and whispered as your lips were getting closer to his. “I wonder how you taste like,” 

“(Name)...!” 

Then, without dilly-dallying, you moved in to kiss Hard Man’s lips again. You can hear his machine going crazy and his face is getting warmer from the heat of the moment. This time, you can slip your tongue in amidst the kiss without anyone interrupting, Hard Man responses using his artificial tongue as well. 

He pretty much tastes like metal, which is something you somehow already got used to, but it’s not necessarily a bad thing. If anything, it feels nice. Hard Man’s tongue is as soft as any real human tongue, but he’s got no saliva, instead, you coat his tongue with your own saliva as you two’s tongues swirled between your mouths. 

You found yourself moaning a little amidst the make out while Hard Man positions himself in a more comfortable position. He starts to get more brave and he puts his hands on your back and pulls you closer.

Then, you let go of Hard Man’s lips to breathe, as your mouths part, a string of spit is formed between your tongues. 

“Whoa… that feels, really different already,” Hard Man commented. 

“Was it good? Bad? Or you felt nothing?”

“I definitely felt something, but it’s a different sensation than kissing a robot,” Hard Man then shook his head. “I can’t describe it, but I don’t hate it,” 

“That’s all I needed to hear,” you smiled at him.

“Hold on,” Hard Man then flipped over the shirt over your shoulder. “I want to get more taste… and more reactions from you,” 

You felt a bit startled by his movement and his words but you didn’t stop him. You let him gently pull on your bra string aside to expose your neck and shoulder. 

Then, he starts kissing your neck, which scored a slight moan from you, “Hard Man…!” You hold his head with one of your hands, a cue for him to continue. 

“Just call me Hard,” he whispered to you, then, he started tracing your neck to your shoulder with his tongue and kissed you as he holds you with one hand and another hand strips you even further and without complaining, you helped him. His kisses and licking felt so tender that you can’t help but melt into him. 

After that, Hard Man isn’t done, he manages to take off your bra, the air tickles your breasts and you shivered a little. 

Hard Man took his mouth off your shoulder and takes a moment to admire your breasts by saying, “(name).... you are real… pretty” in a low voice. 

You blushed in that moment, you’ve heard those words before, but hearing that from a robot like him feels special. 

“May I…?” Hard Man asked as his face got closer to your breasts. 

“You don’t even have to ask,” you giggled. 

Hard Man nodded, then, without hesitation, he gives your right nipple a smooch, then, a kiss turned into sucking while your left breast was occupied by his hand gently kneading it, you become putty in his hands, couldn’t help but making more shameless noises, moaning his name and wraps your arms around his head. 

Then, Hard Man takes turns sucking on your left breast while his right hand is massaging your other breast, Hard Man himself might feel awkward that he’s feeling actual human breasts, but to you, this feels amazing, so you reassured him by telling him he’s doing a great job and continued to moan his name and you feel your face burning just from Hard Man’s touches. 

Hard Man’s head is filled with even more curiosity, he lifts his head off your nipple and you let go of his head and asked,

“Hard? What’s wrong?”

“I’m just wondering,” in a low tone, he looked down to right where your crotch is. “Humans are very sensitive… I wonder… if I touch there, you’d make more erotic noise like you did before,” as he finishes his sentence, he looked down in shame. If he were a human, his boner would rise by now. It’s cute, Hard Man is getting cuter the more you get to know him. 

“Heheh, if you want to eat me out just do it already,” you giggled. Then, to the surprise of Hard Man, you unzipped your skirt and slid it down, revealing your laced panties. 

He simply stared in amazement, “Humans sure wear a lot of… equipment inside there,” he whispered. 

“It’s called underwear, silly,” 

“I-I see,” he gulped. “Can you lay down, (name)? I would like to get started,” 

You nodded and so you did, while still having your panties on signaling for Hard Man to take it off for you and you spread your legs. 

Hard Man tries to calm himself down and slowly bend down to get his face between your legs, as he slid down your panties, revealing your already soaking wet cunt. Hard Man feels a little disappointed he wouldn’t know how that smells and tastes since he doesn’t have those senses, but he tried not letting that get to him. 

He curiously spreads the lips and sees your wet entrance, and he can hear you shivering and purring, wanting him to get on with it already. Then, after gathering his courage, Hard Man gave your clit a curious lick and you inhaled sharply, your legs trembled and you wrapped them around Hard Man’s shoulders. 

_She’s more sensitive there than I thought,_ Hard Man licked his lips and he grabbed your thighs and became bolder, he started opening his warm mouth and kissed and sucked gently on your clit, sinking more between your legs as you cried out in lust. 

You grabbed on the bed sheets and rocked your hips, gripping Hard Man’s head tighter with your legs. Your breath gets more raspier and your lower abdomen feels like it’s on fire, your head gets more dizzier with pleasure. 

“F-fuck… Hard! Please… more… more-aaAH!!” you growled as his tongue lapped on your most incredible spot to touch. 

And so Hard Man didn’t stop, he circles his tongue around your entrance and then he takes advantage of his larger mouth by cupping your cunt with it while his tongue plays more with your entrance and your clit. 

You feel like your orgasm is getting closer the more Hard Man eats you out, then, you couldn’t take it anymore, you feel a shockwave of pleasure as you come in Hard Man’s mouth, and that takes him by surprise when he feels sticky substance on his mouth. 

Then, you feel like everything is loosening up, all the tension before feels like they’re thrown out of the window, you slowly let go of Hard Man’s head and he immediately knows you’ve orgasmed and he let go of your soaking folds and wipes his mouth.

“Woah… that was… amazing…” you sighed as you caught your breath. 

“I’m glad I could please you somehow,” Hard Man got up to his seat and smiled at you. 

“Well, it’s not really fair if I only get all the pleasure,” you slowly got up, “Wait for me, Hard. I got some surprises for you,”

“O-okay,” Hard Man simply nodded. 

After five minutes of waiting, Hard Man starts wondering where you went, before he can call you, you return bringing a big bag. 

“(Name)? What… what on earth is that?” Hard Man asked.

“Well, let me ask you; you don’t bring your artificial dick everywhere, right?” You asked back.

“Um… no?” Hard Man tilted his head in confusion. “Wait, don’t tell me what you have in the bag is—!”

“Ding ding! You guessed right, big boy,” you winked and opened the content of the bag and Hard Man’s eyes are slowly wide open due to surprise. 

Inside the bag, there are several… no… many installable artificial penises for robots!! They come in many different lengths and girths! Some even shaped… rather unique. They even come with artificial safe to swallow liquid you can call cum for robots! The way to install it is simple, it’s like putting a strap-on, but the belts are instantly fitted in the robot’s hip no matter their size and connected to the robot’s nerve, so they can feel if their cock is being sucked or fucked. 20XX technology sure is amazing. 

“W-wow, (name), you’re quite prepared for this…” Hard Man stared in awe. 

“We… well… you can say I had some flings with robots in the past… and I also collect these things for fun…” you sheepishly replied, you’re admittedly a bit embarrassed of this personal collection of yours. “Come! Pick a size and shape! I won’t mind anything really, I had plenty of practices!”

“Alright… alright…” Hard Man slowly nodded and carefully went through your dick collection. “Maybe… this one? Sorry if this is boring, but I’m not the adventurous type, really,” 

Guessing Hard Man picked a smaller size, you looked over and said, “Let me see—oh,” your jaw nearly dropped when you see the girth of the dick that Hard Man picked. The shape is regular phallus-like, with grey color. The length isn’t that long, thankfully, but the girth… let’s just say it's one of the more challenging dicks you ever tried to put on you. 

“W-what’s wrong, (name)? Is this too much for you?” Hard Man asked in a concerning tone. 

“No! It’s okay! We might need a lube later though, which I have that covered,” 

“Ah. I’m… I’m sorry, it just looks the closest to my usual dick,” Hard Man scratches the back of his head. 

“Alright, let’s get started, Hard, go put on that dick while I put down this bag,” 

“Good… idea,” 

* * *

  
  


It’s your turn being seated between Hard Man’s legs as he lay down on the bed. Now that his artificial dick is all installed and ready, it starts to throb like a real dick would whenever you poked it. Hard Man must’ve been really turned on by earlier activities, now that he has a genitalia, he feels very pent up.

You slowly moved your hands up and down the shaft and gave it a light kiss, testing the water. However, that alone sent Hard Man into a blushing and groaning mess. He never thought a human could please an artificial genitalia, but here they are.

“(Name)... please…” he begged as he covered his overheating face. “I need it… in your mouth…” 

“Impatient aren’t we?” You teased and gave the tip another kiss, which sends Hard Man into another shockwave of pleasure. Then, you started licking the tip of Hard Man’s dick and down to the base of the shaft. 

It tastes like what any sex toy would, but when that sex toy is attached to a body that can feel your licking, you wouldn’t complain about how it taste, instead, after you licked the entirety of the length, you starts opening your hot mouth, wrapped your lips around the tip of Hard Man’s cock, and swirled your tongue on it, sending Hard Man into shivers and heavy breathings from his mouth. 

You think his reactions are cute and you want to hear more of his moans so you start slowly putting his cock deeper into your mouth while you wrap your hands around the base of his dick, when you took in your limit, you started bobbing your head up and down with the rhythm of your sucking. 

And so you succeed. Hard Man let out a lot of lustful groans and moaning, he tries so hard not to buck his hips for fear that he might destroy your throat if he does, instead he puts his hand on your head and strokes your hair to let you know how good that felt. 

Then, not long after, he calls out to you, “(Name)...! I’m close… fuck…! I’m close—!”

As you heard that, you pull out your mouth from his dick with a ‘pop!’ sound, which surprises Hard Man.

“(Name)...?!” 

“Not yet, Hard,” you shook your head and smiled teasingly. 

“I-I wanted to cum…” he slightly whines. 

“I know, but let’s take it nice and slow,” you’d never get enough of his cute reactions. “Let me get my lube,” 

* * *

  
  


Soon, you’re back with a bottle in your hand while Hard Man has been seated on the bed, waiting for you. “Well, we’re all set now,” you smiled. “I usually don’t use this, but the particular dick size you chose is quite adventurous actually! So I have to be prepared,” 

“I’m… I’m sorry if it’s too much for you, we can change right now if you want to,” Hard Man looked down his ‘erection’ in shame. 

“Oh hush, that’s not necessarily a bad thing. If anything I’m excited!”

“Say… (name)? That thing you’re holding, may I apply that to you? Robots have something like that you know,” 

“Not if I apply that to you first, big boy,” you pour the lubricant into your hand and rubs it until your palm feels warm. Then, you approached Hard Man and much to his surprise, you placed your hand on his dick.

“Nnn—!” Hard Man squirmed. 

“Does that feel good?” You asked as you continued to stroke his dick with your one hand, when he nodded, you added one more hand, lubricating his entire length with the watery substance until it’s quite slippery.

When it’s all said and done, you take your hands off his shaft and kiss his lips when Hard Man himself is dizzy with pleasure from getting his cock stroked. 

“You’re really cute, you know that?” You giggled and offered the bottle to him. “Come on, don’t you want to apply one to me?”

“Please don’t call me that…” he blushed and grumbled, but took the bottle anyway. “Ahem! Let’s see… you pour these to your hand….”

You sat on his lap as Hard Man tried to figure out how to use this human lubricant. You tried to hold in your laughter as he confusedly looked over and clumsily pouring the lubricant into his hand. It’s certainly different from a robot's lubricant.

When his hand is all wet, you make yourself comfortable on his lap and spread your legs. 

“Come on, all you need is to apply around here and you’re good to go,” it feels awkward to guide a grown-ass robot to applying a lube, but if you want to get the best experience you have no choice. 

You pointed at the spot where you want the lubricant to be applied and Hard Man nodded and he got started on touching those spots. As he stroked your inner folds and your clit with the lubricant, you purred and pet his head, telling him he did a good job, your natural lubricant is also helping you get wet.

After it’s all said and done, you asked him, “Hard, can you lay down? I’m going to ride you until you cum, okay?”

“I-I see, alright,” so he did. 

Then, you positioned your entrance to the tip of Hard Man’s shaft. You can feel him throbbing and eager to insert himself into you. You and Hard Man’s hands are entwined, by that, you can feel him shivering with excitement. 

“Are you ready, Hard?”

“Whenever you are, (Name),” 

Then, without hesitation, you slid down his dick, slowly. It hurts just a little, but it’s not so bad! You had this before so you’re used to the feeling, you inhale sharply as you take more of his length. 

“Fuck… fuck…” you cussed. 

“(Name), a-are you alright?” Hard Man asked with a concerned voice. 

“I’m… more… than alright,” you huffed. “Just sit back and… haaaa… relax… okay?”

“I-if it gets too much you can always stop,”

You nodded, but you didn’t stop. You keep going down his length until the point where you reach the base of his cock.

Hard Man looks at you with amazement, but soon, he winced from the walls inside you that are pretty tight and squeezing his dick, causing his grip on your hand to become a little harder. He trembles with pleasure and his face is colored with deep crimson red as his dick also throbs inside you. 

“Ffuck… I… I didn’t know I could… feel human’s warmth…” he stuttered. 

You smirked and started setting a slightly faster rhythm, slamming your cunt into Hard Man’s cock in and out. You are quite shameless with your moans, you keep calling out Hard Man’s name and make slightly louder noises. 

Hard Man starts to move his hips with a pace slower than yours, his movements can only be described as twitches, but you _really_ felt that. And it’s been a while since you felt this amazing…! 

After a while, you notice Hard Man’s rapid panting, you can tell that he’s close and you felt the same. With that, you start losing the rhythm you originally had. 

“Aah… (Name)... I’m… I—!” Hard Man growled. 

“Hard...!” 

As you can feel Hard Man’s dick throbbing faster and as he cries out while reaching his climax, you pull out and he ends up shooting trails of cum onto your body and you feel yourself dissolving into pleasure as you cum on your thighs. 

After all the tension was thrown out of the window, you both sighed in bliss as you tossed yourself beside Hard Man. 

“Wow….” Hard Man simply stared at the ceiling, his head feels very light from all the climaxes. “That was… really…”

“Amazing,” you continued after you catch your breathes. “Aaaah… I really needed that,” 

“I never…. haaaa…. thought I’d do it with a human, but I didn’t hate it… in fact I really enjoyed that,” Hard Man commented. 

“Heheh, I’m glad I invited you to my apartment out of whim…” 

“I admit I’m impressed, (Name),” Hard Man then turns his head to look at you. “You’re really good with a robot like me,” 

“Well… let's say I learned from experience,” you winked. “Anyways, you wanna stay here for the night? I’m getting sleepy…” you stretched your limbs and yawned. 

“S-sure. I might need to buy some E-Tanks if the shop is still open…” 

“I have some in the kitchen cupboard, go on, take em,” you sleepily snuggled into your blanket and when Hard Man tried asking you another question, you’re already asleep.

“Why did she… oh well,” Hard Man then got up to properly tucks you in and stood up to walk to the kitchen. Before that, he took off the artificial dick he had. 

  
  


* * *

As Hard Man arrived at the kitchen, he searched for said E-Tanks and immediately found it in the place you pointed. 

“How convenient,” he sighed and grabbed one can. 

As he pops open the lid, he takes a glance at your refrigerator and his eyes are shot open as he sees a photo that is pinned on it. 

In the photo, he sees you smiling beside… a face he sees and chat up to everyday… a large robot with a similar physique with him, and he’s armored with seemingly the toughest lumber… Wood Man?!?!

Hard Man nearly dropped his E-Tank from realization and shock.

“O…. oh my… no wonder she’s… and Wood Man does mentioned he had a relationship with a human before….”

God knows what he’s imagining, Hard Man’s face suddenly reddens and he quickly drinks his E-Tank and scuttles away from the kitchen, pretending he didn’t think what he thought earlier. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments are much appreciated


End file.
